


Last Transmission

by RWBYGuy2015



Category: RWBY
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-14
Updated: 2018-10-10
Packaged: 2019-06-10 02:44:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15281835
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RWBYGuy2015/pseuds/RWBYGuy2015
Summary: "We are Marines. We run towards danger instead of away from it. But what do we do when outnumbered?" Ruby asked herself as she watched everyone around her fight for their lives. Trapped and alone her fears become reality and her world comes crashing down.





	1. Chapter 1

“Hi-...an 3, thi-...is Hitman Actual-...copy, over.” the words crackled through what was left of the humvees radio. The vehicle laid in a heap of twisted metal and debre. A troop carrier ahead of the vehicle was ripped in half. Agonizing screams filled the air as the world was spinning in a daze. A young Marine looked to her left where her platoon leader was, or more importantly should have been. The only evidence that he was there at all was the blood splatter on the ground and rocks. His helmet, burned and charred beyond recognition, sat a few feet away. 

What do we do, what do we do! Ruby panicked as she propped herself up against the back end of the humvee, in doing so she stumbled and fell, sharp pain in her side soon after, causing her to yell out in frustration. She looked down and noticed a small piece of metal protruding from her side. She barely had to touch the metal with her fingers and it sent shockwaves of pain throughout her body. 

She was gasping for air just trying to stand back up, the pain felt horrific as the muscles in her abdomen tightened against the new hole in her side. If she was not careful she will damage her organs. She couldn’t remove it either, not without proper medical equipment at least. All she could do now was fight through the pain.

“Yang!” She yelled out, hoping her sister was nearby, “Yang are you injured?” Just past a small mound of dirt she spotted a mass of golden locks. The more she stared, the more she noticed the red that colored part of her sister’s hair. “Yang!”

“I hear ya Rubes!” Her sister yelled out with a grunt, “I’m fine...just a few bruises and some burns.” She rolled onto her stomach to get a better view of the situation, “How about you? Are you hurt?”

Ruby took in a few deep breaths as she adjusted her body a little bit more, “nnghAHHH!” she grimaced in pain as the rod in her side shifted. She could feel the warm blood now running down her side. Taking in a few more shaky breaths, she settled down again.

“Ruby?!” Yang had yelled trying to look over the dirt, “Ruby what’s wrong!” 

“Yang, keep your head down!” She yelled back to her sister prompting her to duck back down, “I have a piece of metal in my side- I should be fine if I don’t move too much.” reaching into one of her pouches she pulled out a pack of cigarettes.

“Where are Weiss and Blake?” Yang hollered as she slid back down the mound, “I can’t see much from here.”

Glancing around, Ruby tried to spot the black and white duo. A pounding feeling in her head made it hard to concentrate. “Weiss! Blake! You guys ok?” she yelled out hoping for a response. Ruby and Yang sat in wartorn silence for a moment before hearing a grunting noise. 

 

“I’m fine...but Weiss is knocked out. We were launched from the back of the truck- looks like she has a laceration on her leg. I have it wrapped with a tourniquet but she needs medical fast.” Blake yelled out from somewhere near the troop carriers wreckage.

“What about you?” Yang called out from her position, “Do you have anything serious?”

“Besides a few bruises and some scrapes, I think I am ok.” their raven haired friend called back, “I’m going to try and move Weiss to some better cove-...aagh!” as Blake attempted to stand a severe stabbing pain shot through her leg. Her scream echoed in the small valley they were laying in.

“Blake, what’s wrong!” Ruby yelled dropping her cigarette and attempting to lean forward. The metal rod reminded her to stay still. 

“I...I think my leg is broken-...well, I think a better term would be shattered.” Blake responded as she moved her leg around to get an idea of the damage, “I see a bone wanting to break through the skin; I don’t think I can move from here.” 

“Fuck!” Yang screamed in frustration, “Fuck! fuck! fuck! fuck! fuck! FUCK!”

“Yang, calm down!” Ruby ordered her sister. Things have been quiet but the enemy may very well still be nearby, “How many besides us are still alive?” 

“Not many,” Blake informed her, “the blast sent most of them flying while the rest took debris and other material to the body. We are lucky enough as is to be alive.”

“How the hell did the engineers miss this!” Yang barked, “I’ve never seen an IED like this before.” 

“That’s probably why, Yang,” Ruby retorted while lighting another cigarette, “If we have never seen it, what makes you think they have?” She finished her sentence by taking a long drag off the cigarette, then she felt a stabbing pain in her side shortly afterwards.

“So what do we do?” Yang asked with exhaustion clear as day in her voice, “Both vehicles are fucked, and we’re too injured to walk, plus, the enemy may be waiting for us to move just to pick us off.” 

*brzt...zzzzrt…*

Static filled the air as everyone remained quiet. Ruby was about to agree with Yang when something clicked in her head. “Yang I think the Humvees radio still works. I just need to get to the driver's seat.” Pushing on the ground, she tried to stand but quickly fell. Pain present in her voice as she yelled and settled back down.

“Ruby you need to be careful! Your injury could get worse.” Yang scolded her. “Let me see if I can make it over to you.” Staying as low as she could, Yang slowly moved herself over the mound of dirt separating her and Ruby. Once she was above it she was finally able to get an idea of the destruction around them. 

Bodies lay around the vehicles most of them not moving. Her sister was propped up against what used to be the back of the humvee. The passenger side of it was a mangled mass of metal. She noticed Ruby’s side and quickly stepped up her pace. Sliding down the small hill on her stomach she soon reached Ruby. Sitting up she gave her a hug before examining her wound.

“You pulled a stupid move there Xiao Long.” Ruby chuckled as she felt her sister gently examine her side. “Could’ve had a hole blown in your head doing that.”

Flicking her forehead Ruby flinched as Yang smirked. “Says the one who keeps aggravating her wound.” Sitting down next to her Yang leaned her head back and sighed. Opening a pocket on her own blouse Yang pulled out a capri sun. Sticking the straw in she took a few small sips before handing it to Ruby. 

“Now about that radio.” she asked as she stretched her legs out. “From what I heard it sounds busted.”

“And you would be right to think so. Thing is we don’t need to hear them, they just need to hear us.” Ruby said taking a drag on her cigarette. “If we can get a message back to HQ all we need to do is hold out.” 

Looking at her sister Yang could feel the pride swell up inside of her, but along with that came a sadness. Ruby had always wanted to be a Marine like their father and she made that dream come true during High School. She signed up for the early enlistment program that allowed her to earn her title during the summer between school years. She is only twenty years old and already she has seen horrors most people can’t imagine. 

“Alrighty then let’s get to it.” maneuvering around Ruby, Yang reached the driver side door. The door was hanging off the top hinge and was dangling above the ground. It made for easy access, but also an easy target. “I will make the call you just worry about not aggravating that wound anymore. 

Sliding up into the driver’s seat on her stomach Yang reached for the radio. Linking the cord around her ring finger she pulled it over to her. Dialing the transmitter to the correct channel she pressed the button. “Hitman Actual this is Hitman 3, we have sustained heavy casualties. Requesting MEDIVAC asap. Unknown number KIA and wounded, we are sitting ducks out here, over.”

No response came through as Yang sighed picking up the mic once again. “Hitman Actual this is Hitman 3 we need immediate MEDIVAC. Unknown number of casualties have been sustained. Over.”

Silence emanated from the radio as Yang hoped to hear a response from the HQ. Clicking the transmitter once more she relayed her message. “Hitman Actual this is Hitman 3 reques-”

Before she could finish her sentence Yang felt a burning sensation in her right shoulder near her neck. A powerful object slammed into her knocking her backwards and landing on her lower back. Her world seemed to freeze as everything slowed down. A warm liquid soon found its way into her gear and clothing. Opening her mouth she tried to speak but nothing came out. Only gargled words escaped her lips. Tears flooded out of her eyes as she reached her hand up to her neck. Desperately she reached out for anything, anyone, and prayed it would help her. 

Ruby was about to light another cigarette when the shot rang out. Dropping her tobacco she looked right just in time to see blood spray from Yang’s neck as she went backwards. Attempting to get up and over to her Ruby fell over herself causing the metal bar to be shoved further into her. The wound began to bleed more profusely as it cut more of her skin. Biting back the pain she crawled over to Yang and started to place pressure on the wound. As she did the bullets started to pepper the ground as the air was filled with small arms fire. 

“Jesus Christ! Blake get into cover and keep and eye on Weiss!” Ruby yelled over the gunfire as she worked to stop the bleeding. “Come on Yang hang in there you are not dying today, you hear me!” 

Tears poured from Ruby’s eyes as she looked at her sister on the ground. She had to get them to better cover and fast. Grabbing Yang by the collar Ruby dragged both of them along the ground staying as low as possible. Bullets peppered the ground around them followed by the crack from the rifle. This was not her first firefight, but when she thought about how close she was to the enemy right now her heart started to race. 

No one heard it, then again you don’t unless it is landing away from you. The ground shook knocking Ruby back with a powerful blast. This was her first experience with mortars fired at her. Gravel and chunks of dirt rained down from above as the air still vibrated from the shockwave. Ruby instinctively threw herself over her sister to shield her as best she could from the blast.

“Blake find cover now!” She yelled as another one landed not far from the first. The small arms fire never relented during the onslaught. As it went on Ruby began to do something she has never done before in her life. “Lord, if you can hear me please. Please get us out of here, I-We don’t want to die. I want to go home with my sister. I want to see my mom and dad again.”

Tears streamed down her face as she continued to shield Yang. Glancing up she watched as Blake made her way to better cover crawling along the ground trying to stay out of the line of fire. Just as Ruby thought she was going to make it another explosion landed right on her. She watched as Blake’s body was thrown into the air and landed with a thud on the dirt. She felt her breath hitch in her throat as she tried to call out to her teammate. 

Slowly she watched Blake begin to move and she felt a sigh of relief coming. The sigh quickly delved into naussia as she spotted what was left of her lower half. Blake’s legs were virtually gone at this point. A mass of mangled flesh and bone is what was left of them. The sheer amount of pain she was in probably has her body in shock. 

“Ruby..” Blake called out in a shaky voice. “Ruby...I-I think I was hit. I-I-I can’t feel my legs. Do they look bad.?” 

“Your going to be fine Blake,” Ruby held back a sob as she lied to her friend. “Just hold on, ok, MEDIVAC is on the way.” 

“H-h-how b-bad does it look?” Blake asked trying to roll to her side to view her wound. As she did Ruby noticed that a one of her eyes was swollen shut with a piece of shrapnel above the eyelid. 

“Blake, don’t look!” Ruby hollered out above the roar of gunfire. “It doesn’t look that bad ok. I need you to stay still, moving will make it worse.”

Grunting, Blake laid her head back down as her breaths became more ragged and sharp. “I’m scared Ruby. I don’t want to die here. I just want to go home.”

“And that is what’s going to happen Blake!” Ruby yelled back as she kept pressure on Yang’s wound. Her sister’s eyes fading in and out of life as she became her guardian angel. Reaching into her her small aid kit she pulled out some morphine and injected it into her sister. Reaching back in she searched for the gauze and began to pack her wound before taping it down to the best of her ability. 

“Momma!” she heard yelled out as her head snapped up to see where it was called from. “Momma I’m sorry.”

Her eyes made their way over to where Blake was lying on the ground. Tears streaming down her face while screaming at the sky. She could see each time a sob racked her body as it shuddered. Ruby wanted to run over there to comfort her, but she was pinned down. 

“MOMMA!!” Ruby covered her ears as she could not mentally handle it. Her wall crumbling away as her friend laid dying out of reach. Unable to be comforted by anyone as she fought with her pain. “Please! I-I-I want my mom!”

Clenching her fists Ruby pounded them against her head. Shells still landing around their position rocking the earth under her. She finally let out a violent scream that was muffled by the sounds of war. Why! Why! Why! I can’t do anything, my body feels like it is frozen in place. Blake is crying out in pain while Yang is hit in the neck. Weiss..oh god, Weiss is still unconscious and has no clue what is happening. What if she wakes up! 

Another shell landing shook her out of her thoughts as the world came rushing back into focus. Slapping her face Ruby focused her thoughts on what she needed to do next. She directed her attention back over to her teammate on the ground. “Blake! Blake listen to me ok, I need you to tell me where Weiss is.”

Turning her head to look over her shoulder as best she could Blake pointed just past a small ridge next to the road. Looking down at Yang she had to make a haste decision, go try and help Weiss or stay with her sister. Knowing that Yang will yell at her if she sat idle Ruby propped her up against the vehicle. Laying down on her stomach Ruby attempted to peer under the floor of the Humvee to see if she could spot anyone.

Just above the ridge that overlooked them she could see small bodies popping up quickly letting off a burst of rounds. She heard some rifle pops from her side which told her somewhere down the line a few others survived, thankfully. Although, that didn’t help her current situation. Looking around the area she spotted a dead Marine with his rifle still on him. She couldn’t move from cover to get it without risking getting shot. Glancing to her left she noticed a long metal bar, more than likely what used to be part of a door. It was however long enough to get the weapon and right now that is all that mattered. 

Picking up the bar Ruby used what little strength she had to lob it towards the weapon. Her first throw fell short and she had to drop the metal as bullets peppered the ground not far from her. Quickly picking it up again she lifted it and attempted to loop the weapon strap and pull it to her. On her third try she finally caught it and frantically pulled it over. 

Grabbing the M4 she removed the magazine and checked the ammo. Feeling it she guessed she had around half a clip left. Patting her blouse pockets she made sure she still had her own. Sure enough she felt four more magazines ready to go. Not a lot of ammo but enough to help her cover herself.

Slinging the rifle over her shoulder she was about to make her way over to Blake when a voice called through the air. “Ruby! Yang!...Blake! W-where are you guys?” 

Fuck! Was all Ruby could yell to herself as she heard Weiss’ voice call out through the air. “Weiss I will be there in a moment ok! I need you to stay put I’m going to check on Blake first and get her to safety.” she yelled back.

“What’s wrong with Blake?” the white haired girl yelled out groaning as she attempted to move. Looking down Weiss saw the bandage around her leg which was stained a dark maroon. Her breaths began to quicken as panic set in. “Ruby….Ruby!”

“Weiss I’m on my way just hold tight ok!” Ruby yelled as she neared the edge of the hood. Swinging the M4 around she leaned around the corner and began to squeeze off a few rounds at the ridge. Seeing the figures duck under her fire she quickly crawled over to where Blake was. 

Grabbing Blake’s harness Ruby pulled her down the other side of the ridge. Blake screaming in pain as what was left of her legs scrapped against the gravel. Laying Blake’s head in her lap Ruby brushed her friends hair out of her face. Her skin was pale and clammy to the touch. Breaths came in short ragged succession.

“Shhh-Shhh...everything is alright.” Ruby’s fingers stroked through Blake’s hair gently. Blake cracked open her eye. It was red from tears she had shed. Her hand reached up and met Ruby’s who just held on tight. Her voice was hoarse from yelling and she was tired. She wanted nothing more than to just close her eyes and take a nap.

“Blake...Blake! I need you to stay awake ok. Help is on the way.” Ruby hated that she lied but this was her friend, her teammate, she was not about to crush her hopes. She hated that there was nothing she could do to help her. Groaning caught her attention as she looked down at Blake who was attempting to speak. “Don’t speak ok Blake. Save your energy cause we are going to get out of here. You are going to go home with a medal on your chest. You are going to see your parents again. You will be safe….and happy.”

Ruby couldn’t stop the tears that flowed down her cheeks as she whispered to her friend. She saw her breaths become shorter and shorter. Her clock was slowly ticking down, her end on the horizon. She hated it, dammit did she hate it. Blake is the kindest soul you would ever meet. 

“Ruby?” Blake quietly whispered her eyes almost shut “do you think my parents are proud of me?” 

Choking back a sob Ruby nodded “Of course they are, and they are going to tell you that.”

“I-I feel cold…” a shiver racked her body as her eyes closed, a smile crossed her face, ”I can’t wait to go home.”

With that Blake’s body fell limp in Ruby’s arms as she let her tears flow. Pulling her body up Ruby hugged her friend one last time before setting her back down. Blake was gone and she couldn’t do anything to save her. Slapping her face she needed to focus, just because Blake is gone she can’t forget Weiss and Yang still need her.

“Weiss! I need you to listen ok?” Ruby yelled out hoping she would hear her. “Where are you hurt?” Bullets zipped by her head as she ducked down further on the ridge line. She covered her head as the onslaught continued for minutes on end. Soon though the firing ceased and the valley went quiet. Ruby could only hear her breathing as she waited to see what was happening next.

“My-my leg.” Weiss groaned as she rolled onto her side to try and view the damage. “I-It’s bleeding really bad. Ruby I’m scared!” 

Those words echoed in Ruby’s head as her eyes drifted down to Blake. A pit formed in her gut as she moved to peer over the ridges edge. Not seeing anyone nor hearing any shots she climbed out of the ditch and onto the main road. Weiss will need medical attention quickly but she doesn’t have anymore supplies on her. Looking back she noticed Yang hasn’t opened hers’ yet. 

Crawling back over to Yang she looked over her sister to see how she was doing. The bleeding seemed to have slowed down but she was. still in need of dire medical assistance. Finding the supplies she neede Ruby was about to move back over to Weiss when a stabbing pain in her side caused her to fall to the ground. Her wound started to feel searing hot and each beat of her heart felt like a hammer to the metal rod. She found herself gasping for air quickly as it became hard to breath.

Reaching down to her side she felt blood pouring through the wound quickly. She needed to pack it with something but she wasn’t sure if anyone else’s aid kits survived. What good would she be to Weiss dead though? She kept going back and forth in her head unable to decide on an answer. Finally she ripped open the gauze and packed her side. Taping it down as best she could she started to slow her breathing. The only other place she could reach for more gauze would be Blake and even then they may be destroyed from the blast. 

“Ruby…” Weiss called out again from where she was, “what’s going on?” 

“Weiss….I-I’m hurt right now so I am going to have to ask you to do something.” Ruby called out clutching her side as she spoke. “I need you to make your way over to me ok. Follow the ridge line as best you can. Stay low and if I tell you, throw yourself over the edge and into cover.” 

“Copy that!” she heard Weiss yell back. She watched as the smaller girl crawled her way up and over the edge. Slowly using her only good leg she started her trek over to her. Ruby eyed her carefully to make sure she didn’t over exert herself. Nearing halfway between them a feeling in Ruby’s gut told her something wasn’t right. The area was too quiet and had been for a while. From bullets and mortars to silence and wind that could only mean one thing. 

“WEISS GET INTO COVER!” Ruby yelled as she turned towards Weiss. It was too late however as she watched a puff of blood erupt from the small of Weiss’ back. She yelled out in pain as she wriggled on the ground in agony. Everything that could have gone wrong did. “Weiss you need to get to cover!” 

Ruby watched as her friend groaned is pain before she stopped moving. Ruby felt tears forming again before she noticed the shallow breaths. Weiss was still alive but they were both in a horrible position. If she had thought of it sooner she wouldn’t have moved so far from her.

“Just stay quiet ok Weiss..” Ruby quietly called out, “I will try to pull you to cover.” 

Ruby watched as her friend barely nodded while staying still. Waiting a few minutes Ruby moved to the front end of the Humvee and peered around the edge. Not seeing anyone she began to lean out and reach for Weiss when another shot landed in the dirt right in front of her. Whoever was up there didn’t just want to kill them, they wanted to toy with them. Right now they are just play things in a predators line of sight.

The sun that was once bright over head was starting to fade as the day entered the late afternoon. Ruby licked her cracked lips but immediately started to spit after tasting all the dried sand on them. Yang was still out next to her and wasn’t much help. Peering once again around the edge of the truck Ruby looked again. Slowly she creeped her way out of cover. When no shot rang out and no bullet hit near her she finally got over to Weiss.

Picking her up Weiss looked up to her, her eyes that were once a vibrant blue now dulled to a grey color. She reached into her jacket pocket and pulled out a small piece of paper. “Ruby...if anything happens I wrote a letter to my parents a while back. I want you to promise to get it to them.”

“Put it away Weiss you aren’t going to need it.” Ruby told her as she adjusted her self to drag her friend to cover. Her wound making it harder than normal to balance the weight. Unbeknownst to either of them the crosshairs were already trained. Weiss held the note up a bit higher in front of Ruby. Ruby stared at it not wanting to take it in fear of sealing her friends fate. Reluctantly though she grabbed the piece of paper and pocketed it.

“Thank you..” Weiss whispered as she closed her eyes, her breathing slowing down. Ruby shook her head and proceeded to drag her to cover. Step by slow step she got closer to the safety of the Humvee. Weiss was mumbling stuff under her breath as she was dragged along the dirt. A sudden shot caused Ruby to drop Weiss and duck trying to minimize their chance of being hit. Hearing no follow up shot she started to drag Weiss again. “It’s alright Weiss we are almost there ok.”

Hearing no response she looked down at her friend and she paled. Weiss’ head was slumped to the side blood dripping off of it.The side of her face had a sizable hole where her ears used to be on either end. Bone fragments and brain matter covered Ruby’s arm and the ground. She couldn’t hold back the vomit that quickly rose from her stomach as she leaned over and spilled her guts out.

Laying Weiss down Ruby looked at the hills and mountains that surrounded them. Tears flowing from her eyes, her face red with anger and sadness. “COME ON! SHOOT ME! THIS IS WHAT YOU WANTED RIGHT!?!” her voice echoed in the valley as a gust of wind blew dust and dirt.

A bullet whizzed by her head slapping the dirt behind her. She never even flinched as she was too tired to. Her arms slumped to her side as she hung her head. She proceeded to slam her fists into the ground. “DO IT!!” 

A powerful punch to her knee followed by a burning sensation quickly caused to her collapse. Holding her leg she groaned in pain as the blood poured steadily from her new wound. Stuck on a deserted road with no help on the way she just wanted to give up. Looking over at Yang she reached her arm out attempting to grab hold of her. Another sharp pain slammed into her arm as she screamed out in pain.

The sound of screams filled her head as lavender eyes slowly opened and stared at the sky above her. How long was she out she had no idea all she knew was that someone was in trouble. Trying to prop herself up on her arm she fell back down as a searing pain enveloped her shoulder. Reaching up she felt the bandage covering her shoulder and the dampness from the blood seeping through.

“Ruby?” Yang’s voice came out raspy as she felt every breaths scrape her parched throat. “Ruby where are you?” 

The soft whimpers of her sisters voice caught her attention as she rolled to her side and saw Ruby laying on the ground. Fresh wounds on her leg and arm bleeding out onto the dirt. Eyes widening Yang pushed through the pain and got up onto her knees. Crawling slowly she made her way over to her sister who was now alerted to her presence. 

“Yang….stay away...sniper..” She cried as she held her arm and leg, “please just stay in cover.”

Ignoring her sisters words she continued to make her way to her. The dirt after sitting in the sun all day began to burn her hands. Her vision was distorted and she was unable to see clearly. Her mind was fuzzy as her head bobbed from side to side in the heat. She soons found herself looking down over Ruby, her face clinched in pain. Picking Ruby up she tried to move her to cover but no longer had the stamina to do so. Still she kept trying and trying all the while Ruby begged her to leave. 

“Yang….please.” Ruby whimpered as she felt her sister tug again to try and drag her. Each motion causing both of them pain. “I-I have a letter, it’s from Weiss to her parents. I need you to take it ok.”  
Yang pushed the letter Ruby held back down as she leaned her forehead to hers. Neither of them said a word as the air was filled only with the sound wind. A few tears dripped from Yang’s eyes onto Ruby. “I’m sorry Ruby...I’m so so sorry.”

The sound of rifle fire garnered both of their attention as shouts from other survivors could be heard nearby. Soon bullets were whizzing by their heads as Yang covered Ruby with her body as best as she could. She could feel the slamming, burning sensation of each bullet as it hit her. Grabbing Ruby she threw her sister over the edge of the road and into cover. Crawling over to the ledge as well she was about to slide down when she felt the bullets slam into her upper chest. She could hear the shattering of her collarbone as the bullet tore its way through her. Another one sliced along the side of her neck leaving a sizable gash. 

Other rounds slammed into her arms, legs and lower back as she fell forward and tumbled down the ledge. A pair of arms catching her just before she hit the rocks below. “I told you to leave…” 

Ruby’s words tore into her as she looked at her crying sister. She hated seeing her this way, Ruby was supposed to be the carefree one. She shouldn’t be crying. “I-I..what are we going to tell mom?”

Yang felt herself being pulled up into a hug as her sister sobbed into her shoulder. “I’m scared Yang...I don’t know what to do.” Ruby felt something grab her hand as she looked to see Yang smiling at her. 

“Ruby...you are the smartest, kindest, most generous person I know.” Yang whispered softly taking a deep breath each time. “Everything will work out in the end ok? For now though...I-I need to rest.” Yang slowly closed her eyes as her breathing slowed down even more. Ruby could do nothing but hold on to her sister for as long as she could. She didn’t know when she let go of Yang, but she knew it had to have been sometime later. Her legs were numb from the position she was in on the ground. 

Leaning her head back Ruby watched the sun setting past the mountain range. If they were not at war she would have loved to see this in a time of peace. The birds flying in the sky, the snow covered mountain tops and the green valleys. Afghanistan was truly a beautiful country, it’s too bad that its soil was soaked with blood. As the sun set Ruby leaned her head back with a smile and sighed.

“I can’t wait to see home again.”

 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

A knock on the door caught Tai’s attention as he sat in the living room watching the news. Having not expected anyone he was wary as he opened the door with the chain latch still on. Outside stood two uniformed Marines, one carried what seemed like an important letter. A pit formed in Tai’s stomach as he undid the latch to the door.

“Honey, is something wrong?” His wife’s voice called from the kitchen. Summer had made her way around the corner with a plate of turkey for her husbands lunch when she saw the Marines as well. Dropping the plate she backed up against the wall. 

“Are you Mr. and Mrs. Xiao Long?” The higher ranked Marine asked quietly.

“Yes...that’s us.” Tai answered in a shaky voice. His gut told him he knew why they were here but he refused to believe it. He felt his lip quivering as he fought back the tears.

“May we come in?” the other uniformed officer asked. Slowly Tai opened the door for the two to enter. They quietly thanked him before making their way to the living room. One made his way over to the family pictures. Picking one up he saw two little girls, one with brown red tipped hair and the other a bright golden. They were hugging each other and smiling while posing for what seemed to be a soccer picture. “Are these your daughters?” 

Summer quietly nodded as she wiped her eyes with her sleeve. Her legs becoming like jello underneath her. Tai quickly crossed the room and grabbed her. Guiding her to the couch they sat down. The Marines taking a seat on the opposite couch from them.

Looking at each other both Marines cleared their throat, the higher ranked one slowly began. “Sir and Madam, it is with deep regret that we are here to inform you that your daughter’s Gunnery Sergeant Yang Xiao Long and Staff Sergeant Ruby Rose were killed today in a firefight in the Helmand Province of Afghanistan after coming into contact with an IED.”

The normally quiet neighborhood felt a chill down its spine as Summer let out an ungodly wail. The Marines kept on through her outburst with as stoic a face they could muster. Tai held onto his wife as she kicked and screamed bloody murder at the two. A few pillows found themselves being launched at the officers who just let them hit. The two Officers looked at each other before one nodded in approval. 

 

Clearing his throat the younger Officer looked at the couple with saddened eyes. “Ma’am we do have her last words to you.” Waiting to see if they would accept his offer to pass on their daughters final words he felt the air become dense.

“What did she say...” Summers hoarse voice cut through the silence like a knife. 

Fidgeting with his hands the Officer sighed. ”She wanted us to let you know how sorry she is...and that she loves you with all her heart.”

“Is that all?” Tai said rather harshly to the two men who just merely nodded their heads. “Then I think it is time for you to leave.”

Standing up the Officers opened the door and walked out onto the porch. They noticed a few of the neighbors looking through their window curtains. Turning back to Tai the youngest one looked him in the eyes. “A grief counselor will contact you in a few days to begin the process of getting your daughters back home.”

“Getting them home would imply they are still alive.” Tai retorted as he slammed the door in their face. Feeling a hand on his shoulder the young Officer looked to his senior. 

“Don’t take it hard Jaune, it’s not everyday we report two deaths to one family. You did good although you lied to them about their daughters last words.” The senior told Jaune as they got back in their car. 

“Yeah, but I think they have suffered enough to deserve some sort of closure.” Jaune looked out of the window as they took off down the road to their next destination to deliver the news to another poor family. Their words being the deceased’s last transmission home.


	2. Epilogue

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey all this is just a short short epilogue I decided to do for Last Transmission since I am officially announcing Last Transmission 2 with this. The epilogue will be a lead up into that story so I hope you all enjoy. Until next time!

The sound of bagpipes filled the air as the attendees left the cemetery. The wails of the mother still filling the air as she said her last goodbyes to her daughters. The pastor offered her comfort where all she saw was darkness. The father stood silently as he watched everyone pay their last respects to the towns fallen. Flags fluttered at half mast as the clear sky slowly grayed with time. It did not take long before the first few drops fell from the sky. For on this day even angels wept as they welcomed their sisters home.

"It never gets easier does it?" a voice called out from behind Jaune where he stood in the very back. Wiping his eyes he shook his head, "No it doesn't."

A tall woman with bright red hair stood next to him dressed in her best attire. Second Lieutenant Pyrrha Nikos, The Greek, as she had been nicknamed offered him a gentle smile. Everyone seemed to be offering compassion or receiving it. However, that did nothing to change the current circumstances. Jaune watched as gripped the folded flag with her life as she cried. A pit formed in his stomach as he watched it. How many more families were going to be destroyed before this was over. How many more lives will forever be changed.

"We are deploying tomorrow Jaune," Pyrrha spoke not wanting to disturb him but needed him to know. "I need you to notify Ren and Nora as well."

He didn't know when she walked off just that when he looked back over she was gone. The field was now nearly empty save for the workers who were tasked with lowering the caskets. Watching the finely made wooden boxes lower into the ground sent a chill up his back. He was never good with the idea of death no matter what it was. Now his world revolved around it, death was a daily factor in his life now.

His mother fought with him drastically the day he showed up at home with papers for the Marines. His father, an ex-Marine, showed almost no emotion to it. He was never the same after returning home from Vietnam. He could remember hearing his dad waking up in the middle of the night screaming. All he did was bury his head in his pillow and waited for it to stop. After his dad passed he vowed to make him proud. Five years later and here he was about to embark on one of his biggest assignments yet. Holding up his hand to shield a single ray of sunlight that had broken through the clouds he smiled. " For the life of the dead is placed in the memory of the living."

Making his way across the open ground he passed headstone after headstone. Each name, each date, each branch of service, Jaune made sure to read every name upon pass. Some looked like no one had visited it in years. It made him wonder if anyone from the family was alive to come to visit. Nearing the fence to the cemetery Jaune removed his cover and was about to enter his vehicle when a small cough caught him by surprise. Turning around he came face to face with Summer Rose. Her eyes red and swelled from all the tears shed today, mascara running down her face as she dabbed at her eyes. "Ex-excuse me, Mr. Arc. I wanted to tell you something."

Taking a step back from his car Jaune closed the door and gave her a soft smile. "What can I do for you?"

Composing herself Summer sniffled, "I want to apologize for how we treated you when you came to our house. I know you were just doing your job, but it.."

She couldn't hold her emotions back anymore as she let another onslaught of tear fall. Unsure of what to do Jaune gently wrapped his arms around her as she sobbed into his shoulder. Patting her back he softly whispered to her that all will be ok, that she will get through this. Checking his watch Jaune noted the time as he stepped back from Summer. "I'm sorry, but I must be going. I have to assemble the rest of my team. We are deploying tomorrow."

Feeling a soft kiss on his cheek a blush swept over him as his face turned red. Reaching up he placed his hand on his face as he stared at Summer. No words came from his mouth as it moved up and down. Giggling Summer reached into her coat and pulled out a small flower, a yellow rose. "This was Yang's favorite flower, and as such it became Ruby's as well. This is a reminder of them I want you to have. So that they are watching over you over there. I want you to promise me you will come back to your family."

Placing the flower above his pocket he nodded as he gave her one last hug before getting in his car. Looking in the rearview mirror as he made his way down the street he saw her waving goodbye. Soon she was out of sight as he headed to the base to prepare himself for tomorrow's flight. Reaching up and feeling the flower he felt his heart flutter.

"I promise I will make it back."


End file.
